My New Roomate
by SarcasmIsMyFirstLanguage
Summary: Scarlett is forced to share a room with her new step-brother, who she hates. But when mom and dad are gone, they get a little closer than allowed. OC/LoganLerman
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever question the sanity of others more than yourself? Is love something worth losing all of your morals for?

These are the questions I asked myself before I took a leap of faith.

It all started 4 years ago.

* * *

><p>**January 2007**<p>

"Scarlett answer the door.! Hurry!" my mother yelled from her bedroom.

We lived in an upscale condo due to my mom's huge alimony checks. Two levels, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms… Awesome, right? Up until now it was.

My mom was prepping to see her new husband. She got married in Italy while we were on vacation. I visited my dad and she walked down the isle with a complete stranger she had only known for 3 months.

His name is John and he has a son my age… Logan. My mother immediately changed her name on everything. From Joanna Parish to Joanna Lerman. She loved his son and said to me daily," I just know you and Logan will become like brother and sister. You'll be spending a lot of time together since you're sharing a room." Then she would run her fingers through my caramel brown and black hair.

I sped towards the door. Not in excitement, but angst. When I reached the door, my messy bun had fallen and my hair was messily draped over my shoulders. I ignored it.

As soon as my hand touched the cold, metal knob, my mother's voice rang out. I saw her emerge from her room in a cocktail dress. _When did this become a formal event? _I thought to myself.

"My goodness. You could've at least combed your hair." She spat, hatefully. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and opened the door with a bright smile.

John and his son stood on the other side of the door frame until my mother pulled them both in for a hug and pushed them in. John and Joanna practically made out while I stood there and Logan grabbed their bags.

He wasn't as bad as he was when I last saw him. He had scruffy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was about 5'9 and looked nothing like his father anymore. Lucky him.

"Scarlett, honey, this is John Lerman and his son Logan." My mother said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know mom. I've met them like 5 times already"

John extended his arms toward me, but I simply shook his hand. I've only known you for 5 minutes and you already want to hug and act like a family. Nice try.

He pulled his son towards him and whispered something to him. He cleared his throat and Logan extended his hand towards me with a polite smile. We shook hands and I showed him the room we'd be sharing. Thank god he's trained.

His dad and my mom didn't want to go through the process of buying a house and they thought it would be a good way for us to get to know each other. Whether we wanted to or not.

I could hear my mom's obnoxious laugh coming from the kitchen. That laugh could drive any man away but John loved it.

My thoughts were broken when I heard Logan playing my guitar. I wanted to strangle hm. My guitar was the only memory I had of my dad that I could take with my anywhere. I reached for it and he pulled away from me. Where was the polite, obedient boy that I had shook hands with 10 minutes ago.? His dark blues eyes met my brown eyes and I could sense sarcasm.

I knew the perfect category to place him under… A tool.

"Now Scarlett, it's not polite to snatch from people. What's the magic word?" he said with a smirk.

My eyes slowly rolled around in my head. Was he serious? I know I'm short but I'm not a 5 year old.

"Give me my guitar before I beat you black and blue."

"Close but not close enough."

His eyes roamed around the room and then me. I turned and went to my side of the room, sat on my bed and drew in my tablet. A new drawing was in order. Maybe Logan with devil horns and a tail.

He placed my guitar in the case and sat on his bed. I don't know what this guy's deal is but I might become an only child again if he doesn't quit. I could feel his eyes roaming all over my body. It was so creepy I was tempted to change out of my cropped tee and mini skirt.

I could hear him making comments and mumbling to himself. Maybe he was just crazy or had an imaginary girlfriend.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of silence, my mother barged in the room surprised to see us behaving like civilized teenagers.<p>

"Oh isn't this wonderful John. They seem to be getting along just fine." She smiled excitedly and continued, "Scarlett, Logan…," she said capturing our attention. "John and I will be going out this weekend and we're trusting you two to stay here alone. Scarlett please make sure Logan feels at home." And with that she closed the door and shattered my hopes and dreams of getting rid of him.

About 15 minutes later I heard the wheels of suitcases against the wooden floors and then the front door shut with a slam.

A painful silence filled the air once again until Logan ended his suffering and mine.

"So you have to do whatever I ask?"

"Pretty much. Just know that I have access to lethal weapons."

He laughed, "Relax. You watch way to many crime dramas. So where's the vodka?"

I raised my eyebrow at he thought. "Somewhere you'll never find it. Why would you need vodka anyway?"

"I saw the bottle under your bed. You've been a very bad girl Scarlett."

My face turned bright red and I stood near the door. I hid the bottle there after a strip poker party with my friend. We were all wasted and I barely remember anything about that night except losing my virginity during a threesome with my bestfriend and his girlfriend.

"Ohhh," he said picking up the bottle, "brings back old memories huh?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No not at all. It was a… a bad b-break up." My lying was terrible. I wasn't sure why, but I just couldn't lie to him.

He smirked. "There's no need to lie. Anything said… or done between us is strictly confidential." He said placing his hand on my lower back.

His cold hand against my bare skin sent chills up my spine. I almost jumped out of my skin. I heard a slight laugh escape his lips and he pulled me closer. I could feel his breath on my neck.

Why did I feel weakened by his touch? He's my step-brother. I'm not supposed to feel that way. I don't even know him.

"How about we head downstairs, find a bottle of vodka or tequila, come back up here and play a little game?" He said softly and seductively. I don't know what he's up to but I'm too curious to not try to find out.

I lead him to my mom's secret alcohol stash that she never used underneath the stairwell. We laughed as he chased me back up the stairs into my room. He tackled me and we fell on my bed. Our bodies fit together perfectly. For a moment we were lost. His eyes were as blue as the sky. A dark, stormy yet calm sky full of surprises and wonders.

We rolled over and fell off the twin sized bed, bringing us back to reality. Laughing, he opened the bottle and drank. I could tell that a little bit of tequila was almost enough to have him completely drunk.

I ran downstairs and grabbed shot glasses, sliced limes and a salt shaker from the kitchen. No point in having tequila without lime.

"God Logan, slow down." I said returning to the room the see a fourth of the bottle's contents missing. Then again, this wasn't just tequila you get from your closest grocery store. This tequila was imported from Colombia and when my mom first got it she mixed it with tequila imported from Russia, which made it twice as strong.

He sat on the floor in a daze, giggling mindlessly due to his intoxication. "Okay time for the game…." He paused trying to compose himself, which he failed at. "I can't remember shit, let's just play truth or dare." He said falling over.

I laughed as I drank a fourth of the tequila, leaving only about half the bottle.

"I pick truth." I blurted out thrusting my fist in the air.

"What is your stripper name?" Logan said trying to remain as serious as possible.

I stood to my feet and loudly proclaimed, " My name isss…. Sinful Scarlett." I laughed not being able to take the name seriously while Logan seemed slightly turned on at the thought of me being a stripper.

"Pretty good," he said applauding my efforts to think of a name on the spot while drunker than a pirate. "Give a dare and make sure it's good" He instructed while taking a shot.

It didn't take much thought for my subconscious to think of a dare Logan would hate.

" I dare you to…. Strip down to your underwear right now and cover yourself in whipped cream." I fell on the bed and laughed at his expression. My laughter was broken when he took me by my hands and sat me upright, then ran out the door.

He returned with a can of whipped cream. He slowly began to take his clothes off and throwing them at me. It was more comedic than sexy. His next request was a little odd.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who bothered to read or review.! It means the world to me. The link to Scarlett and Candi's outfits are on my profile just in case.! Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>**Saturday, The Next Morning**<strong>

Everything's a blur… The last thing I remember is rolling around in whipped cream.

The whipped cream in my hair helped confirm that theory.

I held my sheets closer to my body, which was also covered in whipped cream. _Whipped cream does not belong in certain places_, I thought to myself as I peered underneath the sheets.

I pulled myself up off the hardwood floor and looked down. Logan was stirring in his sleep, hair streaked with whipped cream as well. I think this would be the opportune moment to shower and get dressed without another incident.

It took at least 20 minutes to wash all of the whipped cream off but I succeeded. About 45 minutes later I stood in the mirror, proudly admiring my now manageable hair. God bless Treseme`!

Two arm snaked around my waist and I felt someone's sticky lips press against my neck.

"Hey watch it! I just showered. I don't need you getting me all sticky again."

He smirked and pressed his body closer to mine. "You know you loved it."

I turned around and faced him. His eyes captured half of my attention. The rest was on the gray sky outside.

"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes." I said gesturing towards the sky, trying to distract him.

"And you call me corny?" We both laughed as I slid out of the door and down the stairs.

"Get in the shower already. I don't need you making anymore work for me to do.' I said motioning towards my room.

"Fine… But remember, the shower door is always open for you." He said with a wink.

Once he shut the door, I heard the shower start 2 seconds later. My kitchen cabinet was calling my name. Ahhh pop tarts. They've never steered me wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>**10 Minutes Later**<strong>

Just as I put the delicious breakfast dessert to my lips, the front door swung open. There in my doorway stood my gold digging best friend, Candi Devereaux.

"Oh my fucking gosh! Candi where the hell have you been? I missed you, you crazy, gold digging slut!" We hugged and jumped around for several minutes.

"I missed you, you demonic alcoholic! I told you I have a modeling jobs overseas. Didn't you get the pictures I sent?"

"No! My mom sent me to live with my dad this summer. No friends. And then she…"

Her eyes widened, "She what? I've been gone for 2 months, I need updates, details my darling, details!" She said, grabbing a pop tart off the table.

"She got married."

She stopped devouring the pop tart long enough to say, "Who? How many? How long? Met how?"

"John Lerman, one son, Logan, 3 months, business trip in May."

She slid her designer Prada shades off and grazed her lips with the tip, threw her giant hat on the couch and dropped her clutch on the table. Candi had been modeling since she was little and got a job modeling in a cultural magazine that took her to India, Abu Dhabi, Italy, and Paris. I could tell she was already wondering about Logan, which made me wish he hadn't come down the stairs right then.

"Wow. I missed him for trashy male models." She said gawking in Logan's direction.

Logan had on nothing but a towel. He certainly knows how to make a good first impression. Candi caught my eyes wandering over Logan's body and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"So I see you're still as high maintenance as ever. Your standards went from twin brothers to step-brothers." She said only amusing herself.

"Candi do I need to bring up the time you got a nose job and a collagen injection to look like you do now? You look like Megan Fox's little sister"

Logan chimed in. "And that's a bad thing how? She's still hot."

Like I thought. A serious tool. Mixed emotions are all he feels. He can't commit to one girl. I don't know why I thought we could be together. 1.) It's wrong. 2.) He's a tool. 3.) Him + Candi+ Vodka= Trouble. 4.) I love Candi like a sister, but she still owes me for stealing my last 3 boyfriends.

"See. He thinks it was a success. And my modeling portfolio is even more proof of how looking like a celeb can boast your confidence and notoriety."

"I can't argue. You do make more than my mom's salary per year." I said admitting defeat.

"Well I have to jet. Thanks for the pop tart and the eye candy," She said winking at Logan, who simply shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party?"

"Of course. And yes, Logan is coming too." I said in a playful tone.

"Mwah.! Love you! Mean it!" She said as she closed the door after a long struggle with her luggage.

"You have interesting taste in friends. But not as interesting as your taste in boys." Logan said walking towards me.

"Well they're the people that get me. And the boys… they're a whole different story I can't even explain." I stuttered as I backed into the couch.

"We have all day… and night. Now explain." He said pinning me against a wall with his arms on either side of me.

"I will. As soon as you put on some clothes." I slid under his arms and pulled at his towel, which he caught before it fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>My phone started to blare Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. It was my mom calling from the Hampton's. She said that her and John would be staying for an extra week and wouldn't be back until the next weekend. More time alone with Logan. Is that a good thing or a bad one? Maybe both.<p>

I hung up phone and ran to my room. It's insane how good this boy looks with and without clothes. Before I knew it I was uttering words I thought I'd never say.

"You. Me. Bed. Now." My hand flew over my mouth once I realized what I just said.

"Why Scarlett, I simply cannot believe you take advantage of me that way. I'm just a poor defenseless boy." He said pretending to be in awe.

"You know you like it." I said pushing him on his bed. "Oh God, I feel like we've switched places. Quick, say something corny and perverted."

"Okay, I wrote you a poem." He cleared his throat loudly and stood to face me. "Roses are red, lemons are sour Open your legs, and give me an hour."

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" I said furrowing my brow.

"About 2.25 seconds, but I don't wanna brag." He said laying down next to me.

"So we have another week alone. Joanna and John are staying in the Hampton's for another week."

I've never seen his eyes light up so bright. He looked like a toddler trapped in a toy factory built out of sugar.

"Well that only leaves one thing to do." He said patting his lap.

I obediently straddled him. "And what would that be?" I said laughing.

My laughter was interrupted by his shriek of pain.

"OW!" He yelled holding his hand to his lip.

"Awwww. What's wrong?"

"I bit my lip."

"And I can help how?"

"Kiss it and make it better." He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Before I knew it, our lips collided. Chills ran through my body and I could feel my heart racing. God I love this feeling!


	3. So Sorry

Sorry I haven't been able to post in a while. I have summer school for 6 weeks. 2 weeks left to go.

I'll try to post as much as possible this weekend. Thanks to anyone who's read my stories and thinks they're any good. :)


	4. Chapter 3

***October 30, 2008***

* * *

><p>A year and 7 months passed since Logan moved in and it's been the happiest year and 7 months of my life.<p>

We're home schooled, which gives us more time to not do homework that we don't have. God, I love my life.

We moved out of my beautiful condo last December. Only my mentally challenged mother would decide to move during the coldest month ever in New York. We moved into a huge brownstone not too far from a train station, that way I could always go back whenever I was missing the city lights.

Mom's birthday is in a few days and we're celebrating tonight at the last place on Earth I would want to go… _Cupcake Utopia! _

The only place I know that only serves fucking desserts. What ever happened to real food? This is New York for crying out loud!

I hate that place. My last boyfriend worked there. Aaron Johnson. I'll never forget him and his huge… heart. He was my first and boy did he leave a lasting impression. Now that I think about it, Logan looks a lot like him, but cuter.

He's one of the many boyfriends Candi stole from me. She somehow always managed to steal the douche bags that, I found out later on, only wanted to use me.

While I was sitting on my bed, consumed in my own imagination, Logan stood in the doorframe. He had on his custom Armani suit Candi and I got him for his birthday that didn't do him justice.

The scent of his cologne brought me out of my trance.

"Daydreaming again? Or should I say night dreaming?" He said messing with my clothes from tonight, neatly laid out on my desk. He put down the rose and picked up my dress.

"Where's the rest of your dress? You paid like $200 for half a dress" He said holding it up to his body. "I wonder how it would look on me."

"Uhhhh.. Pretty hot but it's not your size, sorry." I said snatching my dress and picking up my towel in the process. "Now leave, I must go and shower before we're late."

"Can I watch?"

I scoffed, "Maybe next time Loggie." I quickly jogged to the bathroom and shut the door.

***50 minutes Later***

I ran out of my room, no make on and clutch in hand, down the stairs to be greeted by Logan and John.

Logan's jaw dropped and John greeted my mother who was standing right behind me. I walked toward the mirror by the front door and applied a small amount of makeup that made all the difference.

"We should get going. Meet at the limo in 2 minutes kids." Joanna said all smiley. God I haven't seen her smile like that since her last alcohol binge. They walked out the door and then through the screen door.

"Well we have about 2 minutes to do whatever we want." Logan said trapping me between an end table and himself.

I hopped onto the end table and pulled him closer. "Ya know. There are 206 bones in the human body."

He put his finger over my lips. "I know there are 206 bones in the human body. Don't ruin the moment by talking." He leaned in to kiss me.

I laughed and slowly slid my index finger down his chest and played with his belt buckle. "I just wanted to know if you wanted another one?"

He raised his eyebrow as I walked toward the door, pulling him behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>*At the restaurant*<strong>

John and Joanna got a separate table when we arrived at the restaurant, so Logan and I sat on the other side of the place in a dimly lit corner in a booth. It was a pretty isolated space that was barely noticeable.

Once we were situated, Logan reached into his jacket pocket and handled me two roses.

"I thought there was only supposed to be one." I said picking up the red and lavender roses.

"Well first of all, you're twice as beautiful. And secondly, they both have a meaning."

"Looks like someone did their homework. What do they mean if you're so sure?"

"The red one means passion and love," He said picking up the rose. He began to glide the rose across my arms and then my lips. "and the purple one means love at first sight…" He said picking the purple one.

My head told me to talk but my lips were singing a completely different tune. I ran my finger through his hair and pulled him closer. Our lips met with a gentleness like no other.

A loud cough interrupted us.

It was Aaron, standing at our table waiting to take our order.

Just my fucking luck.

He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Welcome to Cupcake Utopia. How may we help you on this lovely evening?"

"You could help by leaving." I said, scowling as a response to his obnoxious smirk.

He took it upon himself to sit next to me. "But if I left then I would get to see your beautiful face."

Logan's grip on my hand got tighter as he glared at Aaron. His gaze went back and forth from Aaron to me and he finally spoke.

"If you came over here to be a moron and try to reclaim a lost love that was too good for you to begin with, then you might want to rethink that thought and go back to serving your retardedly gay cupcakes."

Simply amazing. I couldn't have said it better myself.

Aaron threw his hands up and surrendered. He slid out of the booth and picked up a knife off the table.

"So… I've got a knife and a penis. Which one do you want in you?"

Logan began to yell. "You motherfu-" I cut him off and gave him a reassuring look to let him know I could handle it.

I slid out of the booth and stood inches away from Aaron, who was still twirling the knife. I gently took it from him and slid it across the table, making sure it landed right in front of Logan. Just for protection in case Aaron got a little out of hand.

With the most seductive smile I could give, I got even closer to whisper in his ear.

"Put either near me… and you be a fucking corpse. Now leave us alone or else."

By then Logan had gotten up and been standing behind me.

Aaron look in my eyes and said, "Or what? Your little faggot boyfriend is gonna go tell his daddy."

Logan and I switched places before Aaron could speak again.

"No. Her overprotective step-brother is gonna beat the shit out of you." He said holding the knife to his neck.

Aaron's eyes were wider than mine. His jaw dropped and he was in utter shock. He began to back away and nearly fell trying to run backwards. The most comedic moment… him running right into his boss, who was carrying a tray of cupcakes to a few executives. Karma's a bitch, huh?

I finally convinced Logan to sit back down and we got a new waiter. A girl, of course, who couldn't wait to flirt with Logan. She tousled his hair and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt before she came back with our "food".

Somehow, Logan managed to completely ignore her advances. She finally came back with out bill. Now she looked like she had stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalog.

"Here ya go!" She said flipping her perfect blonde hair. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, are you in a boy band?"

_How does this bitch come up with this crap? _I thought in my head, rolling my eyes and glaring in her direction.

Logan released a sigh of annoyance. "No. Why do you ask?"

She sat in the booth and snaked her arm around Logan, then used the other one to pull him towards her by his tie. "I just wanted to because I have a Big Time Crush on you."

That was the final straw. Not only did this bitch touch him, but she used the lamest Big Time Rush line I've ever heard in my fucking life.

My instincts kicked in and my first reaction would've been to drag her out the restaurant by her hair. But, just her luck, Joanna and John came over and paid for us.

On our way out, I stared her down until I got in the limo. She just flipped her hair and turned away.

By the time we got home it was midnight and I was exhausted from screaming and burying my face in Logan's chest. John dropped us off at the movies and Logan bought tickets to see The Haunting of Molly Hartley. Never going back down that road again. I had nightmares all night. Around 3 a.m. I snuck into Logan's room and got in his bed. It was like he knew I would be there eventually. I fell asleep in his arms and had amazing dreams.


	5. Chapter 4

*Halloween Night*

I woke up to Logan standing in the middle of his room half naked. I wish every morning was like this. I guess he could feel my eyes on him because he kept glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Enjoying the view?" he said flexing in his boxers. I giggled, slid out of the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled down at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Dean's coming today. I can't wait for you to meet him. You're gonna love him."

"I feel like I already know him. You talk about him so much I almost thought you had a crush on him." He picked me up and practically threw me on the bed.

"Nah. I'm more into red heads that play guitar."

Dean Collins is Logan's best friend. They have a bromance like no other. They make short movies to post on YouTube and have a band with his other best friend, Daniel. Maybe I can set Candi up on a date with him. She likes funny guys and it would be a change for her.

"Do you think he'll like Candi? I don't want her to feel like a third wheel when we go out tonight. I am breaking tradition you know." I said as I began to roam through his closet.

"What tradition? Sitting in the living room, gorging on candy and scaring yourselves half to death with horror movies. I'd hardly call that a tradition."

"Oh quiet. Tell Dean to be ready for the movie tonight. I'm sure he and Candi will like each other."

And boy was I right. That night we all went to the theater downtown for a movie marathon. From 6 -12 we would experience some of the most frightening movies the film industry has to offer.

Logan and Dean laughed through the first 3 movies while Candi and I screamed in terror. I could swear we were in another dimension because during the last movie me and Candi got into a deep conversation about indie rock bands and Logan's 'War is over.' t shirt, which I happened to be wearing and recieved many compliments on. Candi's attention was taken away by Dean's screams.

"Dean. Hun. If this is too much for you we can leave." She carefully ran her hand down his thigh. "I'm sure we can find something fun to do"

Before I knew it Candi and Dean we running out of he theater. Like they couldn't wait 10 minutes for the movie to end.

"I think we have a perfect match." I said as we walked home hand in hand.

"I just hope they aren't in my bed." Logan said as we approached our street.

The lights were out when we got in the house. I ran up stairs to check out my room, he had me a little paranoid about them randomly picking a room to have random sex in.

Candi and Dean were nowhere to be found. Logan was on the couch in our living room, which was oddly lit with tons of candles. I went over and plopped down next to him and a couple of minutes later I was staring at the back of my eyelids.

About 30 minutes later I heard a crash come from the kitchen. Logan must've been exhausted because he didn't move a muscle. I slowly got up and crept towards the kitchen. Whispers erupted and I quickened my pace. I was definately not prepared fpr what I saw next.

"Oh God. Seriously dude! You two couldn't make it to a bedroom." I heard Logan say from the couch.

I guess he wasn't that tired after all.

I was speechless. Before me stood a half naked Dean and Candi . Candi was attempting to cover herself with her skirt and jacket. They both looked like they had just stepped out of a tornado. Ripped clothes, Candi's hair looked like it had been styled by Fran Drescher, Dean looked like he'd been attacked by a pack of fan girls. By the looks of it, they had an amazing time .

We all looked at each other and stared.

"This is awkward." Dean said laughing.

No matrer how hard I tried I couldn't keep my self from laughing which led to Candi laughing, which led to Logan laughing. The more we laughed the less awkward it got. Soon enough we all sat down in the living room talking about each other, giving Dean a better idea about the girl he just screwed in my kitchen and her best friend.


End file.
